Eloise Rivers Guide To Not Dying
by Avril.skye
Summary: When Eloise Rivers stumbles upon a group of strange teenagers she isn't sure what to make of them. All seem to have strange powers just like her. Elly discovers her life is a lie, one of her parents isn't who they say they are, and could she possible have more siblings then she originally thought. I really really suck at summaries but you should try it.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't believe my eyes, I mean would you if you saw a bunch of kids doing the impossible. There were seven kids, six of them using what seemed like magical powers fighting... Mini tornadoes?

One blond with a bone coloured sword stabbed the mini tornado and it turned to sand, another girl was telling a tornado to stand still, which for some reason it did, she quickly stabbed the tornado and ran to help another kid who was turning into different  
/animals. Two other boys were using water and lightning to kill the things together, and a short girl with cinnamon coloured hair who looked the same age as me, kept hitting things with stones.

I tried to look for the flaming boy again but he was no where in sight.

"Where'd he go?" I quietly mumbled to myself.

"Right here, assuming you meant me." I jumped and punched the kid in the face before I knew what was going on.

The boy held his nose and gave me a dirty look, "Did you have to hit me? I'm trying to help you."

"How is sneaking up on me helping me, and what the hell do I need helping from? You seemed to have everything under control." The strange boy looked at me with an angry stare, probably because his nose was still bleeding.

"Not from the dust bunnies, from all the other monsters that have tried to kill you we're here to take you to camp." Camp? What king of camp did he mean? Logging camp, summer camp, school camp?

"Ummm, no thanks, my mums always told me to stay clear of strangers and dad when he gets hangry." I said to the boy.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." The boy said standing up. Before I knew what was happening he picked me up and ran through the trees to his friends.

"Hey guys! I've got her lets go!" The rest of his group turned around and started bolting to a big ship I somehow missed.

"What the hell, you hothead put me down!" This boy is in for a real treat if he thinks he can get away with this. I snap my fingers and a flame appears which I immediately hold under his arm. It's not much but hopefully it shocks him enough that he lets  
/me go.

Instead of getting the reaction I was expecting I got something much different. After the boys initial shock, he starts laughing. "You thought that was going to hurt me? And you called me the hothead!"

"Well I'm not the one you picked up and innocent girl and is currently running towards a big ship parked on land where we'll all be trapped! Now put me down!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I start squirming frantically trying to get out of hit hold.  
/The boy may be scrawny but that doesn't mean his not strong.

"Jason come pick us up! Calypso start raising the boarding plank!" What the actual fuck was that going to do.

"You better have a plan hothead!"

"For the love of gods will you stop yelling."

"No!" As soon as the word left my mouth we were air born by... superman? This day just couldn't get weirder. First I'm out back chopping wood then I'm being flown onto a huge ass land ship. All before lunch time and my stomach wasn't having any problems  
/reminding me of that.

"Annabeth start getting the ship to fly!" Never mind it got weirder.

Superman lands us on the front of the ship where water boy, rock girl, animal man, and the crazy girl who talks to stuff, where all waiting for us.

"Uh thanks superman." I mumble after he sets me and hothead down.

"Do I not get a thank you?" Hothead asks me.

"No. Put me down." I say so angrily he practically drops me out of fear.

When I get me feet back under me I walk over to hothead and give him a good Ol slap across the face. "Be grateful I didn't have my book with me." I spit at him. The nerve this kid has picking me up and putting me on his flying death trap in the sky.

I start to go in for another punch but water boy and crazy girl who talks to stuff hold me back.

"You don't want to hit him you want to be nice to him while we explain who you are." Crazy girl who talks to stuff tells me.

"To hell I don't." I snap back at her. I feel guilty for a bit when I see how shocked she.

"You're immune to charmspeak?" Water boy asks. Now I'm just confused.

"I guess so now let me go" I growl at him.

"Do you promise not to hurt Leo?"

"Assuming Leo is hotheads name, then no."

"Then I'm not letting you go."

"Yes you are." I say smiling snapping my hand I make a small flame appear, now that I'm angry the flame is much bigger than before and burns water boys stomach where my arm was pressed.

"What the hades!" He yells squirting water from his hand onto the burn. I lunge for hothead both arms aflame only for him to tackle me to the ground.

"What's the matter little sister?" It's not my realization that I'm trapped that led me to stop squirming but the word sister.

"What? There's no way I'm your sister, I don't look anything like you, I've never even met you before." It was true I had never seen the Mexican boy before, where he had tan skin I was pasty white, where he was Mexican I resembled an Irish girl more than  
/anything. It was the same for everything, he was scrawny, black eyes, slightly pointed nose, and scars all over his arms. I wasn't scrawny for my height, blue eyes, my nose was rounded, and I only had a few scars from mountain biking.

"It doesn't matter if we've met before or if we look alike you're my half sister obviously judging by your ability with fire. You're a child of Hephaestus like me."

"Uh my parents names are Lou and Edward." I tell him laughing.

"Wait you have both parents?" Rock girl ask me. Water boy went off below deck to tend to his wound apparently with crazy girl who talks a lot.

"Uh yeah. Yeah I do."

"She must be a descendant from Hephaestus than." Said animal man scratching his chin. I've never actually seen anyone scratch their chin before now.

"How can I be a descendant from a Greek god, honestly you people should check into an insane asylum sometime I bet you'd have a record on being the most insane." I begin squirming again to get out from under the creep.

"You!" Called a threatening voice from

Behind me. The way the voice sounded made the only thought going through my head 'oh shit'

The blond with the bone sword from earlier came storming out from where water boy had gone.

"What the hell did you do to Percy!?" She yelled at me.

"I burned him blondie, I guess what they say about blondes is true then huh." Saying this probably didn't help my case. The blond rushed forward in an attempt to pull me out from under hot head.

"Get out of the way Leo she hurt Percy she's my business now!"

"She's also possibly my sister Annabeth so you're not getting your hands on her." Blondie froze apparently also stunned that I could even possibly be hot heads sister.

"She burned him like you didn't she?" Blondie asked hot head her voice barley a whisper.

"Yes she seems to have fire powers or something especially when she's angry."

At this I realize rock girl and animal man had left. Where? I have no idea. The ship is huge if I really wanted to find them I'd have to most likely spend weeks cause it didn't look like I'd be getting a tour from anyone else.

"-Leo this isn't good remember what the Hephaestus cabin said about your powers?"

"Yeah I remember, and you're right this isn't good."

"Me being here isn't good? Yeah I can agree on that so if you could just, oh I don't know , TAKE ME HOME THAT'D JUST BE SWELL!" I yell in hot heads face, and by the looks of it spat too.

"Woah calm down firecracker you can't go home you'd be killed. We've been tracking you for weeks your part of the great prophecy, and now by the looks of it your not just part of it, you are it."

Okay so that's chapter one feel free to criticize, spell check me and whatever, just please don't be meanabout it. If any one wants to write a prophecy for me by all means go ahead I'll give you credit for it. It basically just needs to be about  
someone

with firepowers a blue eyed girl and the seven or more depending if you want solangelo in it.

Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed! -Avril


	2. Chapter 2

"Prophecy? Really? You mean to tell me you kidnapped me because some dumb book told you to?" Theses people are insane.

"We don't get are prophecies from some dumb book we get them from Rachel our oracle." Hot head says brightly.

"And did this Rachel perhaps I don't know, know my name by any chance?" Blondie and hothead both blush and look anywhere but my face.

The rest of the group, plus a few more come out from below deck. This time there's a girl with cinnamon coloured hair and blue eyes, a dark haired emo kid, and an overly happy boy who reminds me of the sun.

"Why don't we go up to the dinning hall and we can all talk and get to know each other there. Okay?" Crazy girl who talks a lot says pointing to another door leading off of the deck.

"As long as there's food I'm down." My stomach rumbles a few more times reminding me yet again I didn't get lunch because of these idiots.

We all walk through he door, water boy making sure he's behind me. We come to a room that has a huge table that seats twelve with gold plates and cutlery all around it. What looks like mirrors are all over the walls, but they weren't showing our reflection  
it was showing some place that looked like a summer camp.

"Just tell the plate what you want." Hot head says whispering to his plate.

"Yeah right that's insane just like-" a Blt appears on Leo's plate.

"Okay I'm taking one of these plates home." I jump over to a spot on the table and whisper "Poutine" the Canadian delicacy appears on my plate and I waste no time digging in.

"I haven't had Poutine in forever." Animal man sighs making the dish appear on his own plate.

"What on earth is that?" Rock girl asks. I should really ask them their names.

"Have you never seen Poutine before?" They must all be Americans except for my man the animal man.

"No they have not except for me your fellow Canadian, Frank." Frank says with a small wave of his hand.

"Everybody tell your magical plates to make you Poutine." I demanded. Everybody did as told and where soon eating there gravy ,cheese curd covered French frys like proper Canadians.

"It's such a fancy name for something so simple." Superman says in wonder.

"Why have I never heard of this before?" Hothead says.

"Enough about the food, we need to fill her in on information," blondie says, "first our names, I'm Annabeth, the one you burned is Percy, hothead is Leo, Jason is the one with glasses, the girl next to him is piper, you've already met your "fellow Canadian"  
then there's Will, Nico, Calypso, And Hazel." Annabeth listed them all off on her fingers and each one waved.

"Okay well since apparently you don't know my name I'm Eloise, but my friends call me Elly. Which means only Frank here can call me Elly because he likes Poutine." Frank smirks at everyone else, while hothead looks pissed.

"Well then," Annabeth continues, "now that that's settled, you're probably wondering why we were sent to get you." She finishes her food and it magically disappears the plate cleaned and cutlery appearing at the sides again.

"Honestly no I don't care why I'm here just pissed that I am."

"So you don't want to know why your here?" Hothead asks.

"Well I do now hothead."

"I like her." Nico says to Will next to him.

"Thank you I like me too." I say to him smiling a little over dramatically.

"Okay Eloise get back on track, so by now we're assuming you're dyslexic and have adhd-"

"No I don't." I cut her off. She glares at me and I just smile.

"Well you must have met at least a few monsters." She says and everybody looks at me.

"Oh so I'm aloud to talk now?"

"Yes." They all say in unison except for Percy who's eating a blue cookie.

"Yeah I've met a few monsters they love to hang out under my bed." Damn my sarcasms on point today.

"Okay so you've never met a monster and you have fire powers like Leo?"

"Yup pretty much." All of their jaws drop and chewed cookie falls out of Percy's.

"Wait you were serious?" More cookie falls out of Percy's mouth as he manages to open his mouth even wider.

"Have you ever been attacked or have something strange happen to you that you can't explain?" I take a moment to think. The answers definitely yes but it couldn't be monsters, could it?

"Well yeah but it couldn't be monsters, I mean the fire powers couldn't be because of a monster."

"It wouldn't be because of monsters but what else has happened to you?" Annabeth asks. I'm getting the feeling she's their leader.

"Well I was blond, with brown eyes until six months ago and now I'm not." They all look confused until the girl calypso speaks up for the first time. "I've heard of that happening before but it was before I was sent to my island."

"How long ago was that?" I ask.

"Thousands of years ago." She replies like its no big deal. This chick is older than me by a mile, and yet doesn't look a day over sixteen.

"Okay then..."

"Wait calypso what was the cause?" Piper asks.

"I'm not sure but the prophecy is starting to make sense." Calypso says once again mentioning this damn prophecy.

"What's this prophecy again?" They all ignore me beginning to talk about the prophecy.

"Hey. Hey! HEY!" I yell and they finally pay attention to me, "someone tell me what the prophecy is. Now."

Leo coughs and begins.

 _"Eleven demigods will save them all_

 _A blue eyed girl will lead them strong_

 _Flames from a hand will burn tall_

 _And one of their lives will be all wrong_

 _When the clock tower reaches dawn_

 _Another era will have begun."_

How did they possibly get me from that? I think to myself.

"It wasn't the prophecy that we got it from, it was an anonymous message that appeared in camp with your photo and address on it. Before the letter we thought it was about Leo and calypso, but now I'm certain it's about you." As will speaks I realize  
I must have spoken my thought s out loud.

It hasn't even been a day much less an hour and my life's flipped. I've always hated feeling vulnerable, but this feeling is worse than that. It's helplessness, vulnerability, and shocked all pored into a blender and put on high. Standing up I wander  
back onto the deck not noticing Hazel hot on my heels.

"It's a lot to take in." She says placing a hand on my lower back.

"You're about my age when did you find out." I ask her.

She chuckles and responds after a while. "I was born in the 1940's I died and my brother Nico brought me back a few years ago. Our father's the same mines the Roman version Pluto and his is the Greek hades."

"So who's the closest really to my age?" I ask her smiling slightly. This day has just been so weird discovering she's twenty years younger than my great grandma seems so much less strange than me leading these people strongly.

"Nico was born in the 20's he was frozen in time for a while, probably the closest to your age would be your "fellow Canadian." We laugh for a bit talking about nothing in particular, until my stomach tells us it's dinner time.

"Ready to show us more of your strange food?" She asks me.

"Heel yeah, you up for some classy Chicken?" I ask her.

"Damn right I am." She responds.

Maybe this won't be so bad after all, but one line of the prophecy still bothers me, well more than the rest I guess.

 _And one of their lives will be all wrong._

* * *

**Okay so there's chapter 2! I'm so excited! You can probably tell that I am a proud Canadian. As if it wasn't obvious, and if it seemed like I didn't like Americans I'm sorry I like Americans don't worry.**

 ****

 **Big thanks to avalsawesome for the ideas for the prophecy I had already had onewritten but after reading about the clock tower and fire stuff I just had to add it in! Also thank you for being my first review it made my day. Also sorry for not being able to pm you I have to do everything from my iPod.**

 ****

 **I will not be updating very much because dry land training for snowboarding is starting up again soon. Go lakers! Also because I've been running more frequently and guitar lessons also started again.**

 ****

 **I hope you enjoyed the story! -Avril**


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up the next day was not very pleasant. It seems everybody on this damn ship is a morning person.

Walking into the dinning hall to get some breakfast, in just red plead pj pants and a tank top, all borrowed from piper, to find everyone had already eaten and dressed.

"Well nice for you to join us sleeping beauty." Hazel teasingly jokes at me.

"Did you sleep well?" Piper asks.

"Not really you sound like a lion when you snore." Piper blushes and everybody else laughs.

"Why didn't anyone tell me I snore." She grumbles.

I walk over to a plate and whisper down to it "breakfast bagel with smoked salmon and cream cheese." I pour a glass of orange juice and pull my phone out to read.

"Elly! Since when did you have a phone!" Jason shrieks at me standing on his chair like a mouse just ran across his foot. I look around and everybody is either like Jason, well just Percy, or standing around the room with weapons drawn.

"Since they first came out." I reply carefully. Once again everybody's jaw drops.

"How often do you use it?" Nico asks.

"Everyday."

"How much have you used it on the ship?" Will asks.

"Almost all night last night."

"And no monsters attacked." Annabeth mumbles to herself. "Percy take the phone and play a game on it." She bosses.

"Why me?" He asks looking deeply annoyed. Annabeth puts her hands on her hips and rolls her eyes. "Because you're a child of the three you seaweed brain." I'm guessing seaweed brain is another term for dumbass here.

"Fine. Hand it over Elly."

"Not until someone explains to me why it's such a big deal that I have a phone."

Leo steps forward preparing to speak.

"No not hothead," I say, "anyone else would be fine just not him, I don't trust or like him." Leo frowns but takes a step back waiting for somebody else to speak.

"Phones are dangerous to demigods Elly. They send out a signal-"

"Stop, stop talking to me like a wounded animal." I say to Hazel cutting her off.

"Okay. They send out a signal to monsters all around us basically telling them where we are. It's different for most demigods, Percy's a child of the big three, which we'll explain later, but he can't use any phones or electronics like laptops without  
/sending out a huge signal. Annabeths a child of Athena so the signal isn't as great, she even has her own phone-"

"Hazel! How do you know about that!" Annabeth squeaks frantically.

"Oh hush child everybody knows and nobody cares." It was strange to see a girl so much younger than another call them child, Hazel speaks exactly like my grandmother. It's kinda strange.

I beckon with my hand to get Hazel to continue but her and Annabeth are to busy glaring at each other.

"Hazel please continue." She pulls her eyes away from Annabeths reluctantly to look back at me and continue.

"Right. As I was saying Annabeth has her own phone, and so do some other kids who don't have super special powers," she cuts her self off when she sees Annabeths face, "you know I don't mean it like that. Anyway you have powers Elly like Leo and no monsters  
/have come we just want to see why." Everybody looks at me expectantly a few beckoning for me to put my phone in Percy's outstretched hand.

Sighing heavily I give my phone to Percy who toys around with it a bit trying to figure out how to use it. He really is kind of dumb, I mean it's jut and iPhone it's not that hard to use. After a while Annabeth gets frustrated, as usual, and unlocks it  
/for him. My password can not be that easy. She gets him to a game and he begins to play. Nico, Will, Piper, and Calypso all stand weapons ready expecting one of those monsters I keep hearing about to come swooping down.

Ten minutes go by of Percy singing along to the game, getting the apple pen song stuck in our heads.

"Ah ha! I beat your record!" He jumps up doing a victory dance.

"Okay no monsters have come can I have my phone back please?" I ask Annabeth.

"No I want Leo to take a look at it." She says confusing me even more.

"What could hothead possibly do?" I ask her.

"Well she's obviously not a child of Athena," Annabeth mutters, "he's a child of Hephaestus, you know God of metal work."

"Okay no need to speak to me like I'm an idiot, because I'm not always an idiot."

Annabeth snatches my phone away from Percy, then precedes onto handing it over to Leo, who then begins tearing it apart.

"What the hell are you doing, I worked my ass off to get that phone!" I yell at him. They all ignore me until I throw a chair across the room.

"I knew you where dramatic but this is just to far." Leo says looking at the chair in surprise. I can practically feel my ears start to steam, I didn't realize until Will pointed it out that they actually where steaming.

"Maybe we should just give her, her phone back until she calms down. She seems to be pretty attached to it." Will says fussing over me like a mother hen.

"That was a gift from my father! I worked for two years to get that phone and I still work for him in his store so he'll pay the bill! Now give me the damn phone!" I yell at them charging at hothead. Garbling for the phone I manage to grab it before he  
/throws me on the floor. My head slams against the floor and everything's goes black.

OooOoo

The next time I wake up I struggle for a few minutes to open my eyelids before I hear voices.

"Is she still sleeping?" I hear a voice like honey ask.

"Yeah her eyelids fluttered a bit and I thought she was waking up but then they stopped." That's definitely hothead and Calypso.

"You know it wasn't your fault right she's the one who attacked you, and Percy for no good reason." Calypso said her voice sour with hatred for me.

"She had perfectly good reasons calypso. We took her from her family. She might never see them again because of this stupid prophecy. They destroy everyone's lives they took my mom from me." Leo sounds close to tears. It's almost a nice change from his  
/usual none caring sarcastic self, except for the fact that he's sad.

I don't believe him when he says I'll never see my family again the first chance I get I'm leaving these idiots to go find them.

"She could have killed you and Percy if she was mad enough. She has no control over her powers not like you do Leo!" I can just picture her face an ugly tomato red but with her goddess features still attractive. I don't like her very much.

"She's my sister! I have to care for her just like I do all of my other siblings! How do you not get that!"

"You don't know if she is or not she's never been claimed!" Right about know I'm thinking that they should really get some counselling, or take their fight somewhere else so the barley conscious can be barley conscious in peace.

"How else would she have fire powers if she's not a child of Hephaestus?" Leo's voice was barley a whisper but just loud enough for the people in the room to hear him.

"There's other gods and Titans who's children have possessed fire powers in the past Leo, don't get your hopes up." I hear her turn around and slam the door.

I start to drift back to unconsciousness but before I do I catch Leo saying to me, "I don't care if your my sister or not, I'll always treat you like one."

OooOoo

Waking up again I feel a huge weight on my stomach. Immediately panic sets in until I manage to open my eyes for the first time in who knows how long. Glancing down I see hothead asleep on my stomach snoring lightly.

"Wake up you idiot!" I say slapping his head. Right away he walks up relieving the pressure from my stomach.

"Ow what was that for!" He says rubbing his head.

"You where hurting me." I say with a small pout.

"Well then sorry, but did you really have to hurt me?"

"Yes I did." Leo begins rummaging around the room until he find a stick of what looks like butter.

"Here eat this." He says ripping off a small chunk of it to give to me.

"Um ew no." I say flinching away.

"Cmon it'll taste like the food you like most or drink." After the magical plates I don't find this hard to believe. I grab the chunk and take a small bit like a mouse. Glaring at Leo the whole time waiting for him to say it's a joke. After I begin to  
/chew it tastes like the date squares my grandma always makes me. Well according to Leo used to.

Finishing the small chunk I look at Leo who was watching me eat the small chunk like I was gonna explode. "Is it true what you said to calypso last night, am I never gonna see them again?" He seems startled that I just happened to be conscious for probably  
/the only part of the night he didn't want me to hear.

"The prophecies take everything away from people. It's destroyed some of our lives. But they have given us friends that we probably never would have met. If the great prophecy never existent Percy and Annabeth never would have met each other and

falling in love." Leo says. He doesn't mention his girlfriend. They don't seem to get along all that well anyway.

"So you don't think I'll never see them and don't avoid the question." I say. Leo puts his head down almost ashamed. "I don't think so Elly." He tells me honestly.

"Get out." He looks up stunned, yet he's the reason I'll probably never see them according to him.

"Elly-" he begins but I cut him off again.

"I said get out!" He stands up and walks over to the door.

"Elly I'm sorry-"

"Just leave." My voice is barley a whisper but he does leave.

I get up and walk out the door after I'm sure Leo's far enough away that he won't see me. I slip out determined to find away off this ship and if I have to I'll jump into the ocean.

 **Here chapter 3! I'm so excited!**

 **I might only start updating once a week becaus ofthe snowboard season fastapproaching!**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! -avril**


	4. Chapter 4 sort of

**Okay so this is just a sneak peak, mostly because I forgot to thank the wonderful people who reviewed! Thank you Avalsawesome for reviewing both chapter 2 and 3! I went and had a cookie after I read your review so thanks for that. I would also like to thank Neather star for reviewing chapter 2 your review also put a big smile on my face! Also thank you to very one who favorited and followed my story!**

 ****

 **Because I have dry land training and training for lots of other upcoming sports I won't be able to write as often as I would like to. So if I miss a week I'll give you a sneak peak, or try to.**

 ****

 **Tell me what you think of the story and where you want it to go, and also tell me what your favourite cookie is (mines white chip macadamia nut) and go eat one! We all deserve cookies!**

 ****

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize**

 ****

 **Enjoy!**

Racing down the halls towards no destination in particular, I begin to feel a bit woozy. Probably looking like I'm slightly drunk I start to jiggle doorknobs and swing open doors. All supply closest, bathrooms, more stairs, armoires, or just rooms filled  
with mechanical parts like an auto parts shop.

Panic sets in when I realize I have no idea where I am on this ship. I start to slowly wander the halls a hand on my head and an ear tilted upward as if I where trying to hear someone whisper words to me.

After about twenty minutes of this I slid down a wall and for the first time in how many days I've been on this ship, let myself cry. The hot tears race down my face and I make no attempt to stop them. I cry out of helplessness at first then the tears  
slowly turn into sadness, then anger, sorrow, guilt, and finally fear.

The fear settles down leaving me with the first panic attack I've had in years. A fist squeezes my lungs and heart and refuses to let go. My breathing turns into desperate gasps to swallow air, the tears coming faster. I sob and scream until finally someone  
finds me. I'm not sure who but I feel them pick me up and carry me somewhere, I fall asleep on the way and don't get to see where the stranger takes me.

OooOoo

When I wake up there's yet again another weight on my stomach. Instead of panicking like last time I simply open my eyes and look down to find, big shocker prepared to be surprised, you guessed it, Leo!

"Get off me." I say shoving his head off my stomach. He grumbles and rolls his eyes apparently not wanting to argue.

"Why did you leave the infirmary?" He asks. So that's where I've been napping since he knocked me out.

"I wanted to get off this ship, and I was going too just I've never been the best with directions." I reply beginning to sit up.

"It doesn't matter you wouldn't have been able to anyway unless you had a parachute involved in your plan." He chuckles getting up to grab what looks to be my breakfast. Oatmeal in a normal non magical bowl and simple orange juice.

"Why would I need a parachute?" I ask him.

"Well I would have really hoped you noticed the ship is flying right now." He tells me. My jaw drops open and the only thing I can think to say is, "What!" 


	5. Chapter 4

Racing down the halls towards no destination in particular, I begin to feel a bit woozy. Probably looking like I'm slightly drunk I start to jiggle doorknobs and swing open doors. All supply closest, bathrooms, more stairs, armoires, or just rooms filled  
with mechanical parts like an auto parts shop.

Panic sets in when I realize I have no idea where I am on this ship. I start to slowly wander the halls a hand on my head and an ear tilted upward as if I where trying to hear someone whisper words to me.

After about twenty minutes of this I slid down a wall and for the first time in how many days I've been on this ship, let myself cry. The hot tears race down my face and I make no attempt to stop them. I cry out of helplessness at first then the tears  
slowly turn into sadness, then anger, sorrow, guilt, and finally fear.

The fear settles down leaving me with the first panic attack I've had in years. A fist squeezes my lungs and heart and refuses to let go. My breathing turns into desperate gasps to swallow air, the tears coming faster. I sob and scream until finally someone  
finds me. I'm not sure who but I feel them pick me up and carry me somewhere, I fall asleep on the way and don't get to see where the stranger takes me.

OooOoo

When I wake up there's yet again another weight on my stomach. Instead of panicking like last time I simply open my eyes and look down to find, big shocker prepared to be surprised, you guessed it, Leo!

"Get off me." I say shoving his head off my stomach. He grumbles and rolls his eyes apparently not wanting to argue.

"Why did you leave the infirmary?" He asks. So that's where I've been napping since he knocked me out.

"I wanted to get off this ship, and I was going too just I've never been the best with directions." I reply beginning to sit up.

"It doesn't matter you wouldn't have been able to anyway unless you had a parachute involved in your plan." He chuckles getting up to grab what looks to be my breakfast. Oatmeal in a normal non magical bowl and simple orange juice.

"Why would I need a parachute?" I ask him.

"Well I would have really hoped you noticed the ship is flying right now." He tells me. My jaw drops open and the only thing I can think to say is, "What!"

Leo starts laughing at me. His face turning beat red and clapping like a retarded seal. "Wait when you first kidnapped me and you mentioned this ship flying you were serious?" Leo starts laughing at me even harder.

"How the hell did you expect the ship to get off of the land? And yet you call me the hothead." Leo stands up and begins to walk over to the door. "Follow me firecracker I'm gonna show you a few things that you mortals would call magic."

OooOoo

"So the happy dragon just doesn't turn off?" I ask Leo after he shows me his dragon that is currently flying the ship.

"Yup his name is festus he brought me  
Back from the dead once you know." Leo tells me petting the dragons back.

"And he used to be in the pole over there but you gave him a body so he could help you find calypso? And he controls the ship how?"

"I put a programming chip with his other chips. The chip connects him with the ship kind of like a family plan with cell phones." He tells me.

"Speaking of cell phones here's yours." He says tossing me my phone. I had nearly forgotten about it.

"Why is the screen cracked and why won't any of the buttons work?" I start frantically pressing buttons taping the screen repeatedly, "what the hell did you do hothead!?" Leo rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah sorry bout that, Annabeth wanted me to see why it worked with demigods, but she'll tell you about that." What the actual fuck is wrong with these people. I got knocked out because I didn't want them touching my phone so they do it anyway. Festus  
makes his whirling clicking sounds, which Leo told me was morse code.

"Shut up." Leo grumbles to his dragon.

"You broke my phone!" I yelled at him. I punch him hard in the face my hand a flame. I punch him twice more before Nico appears in front of me coming from the shadows.

"The fuck!?" I yelp jumping back into Percy's arms.

"I guess she found out about her phone?" Percy asks a slight chuckle. My ears start to steam and my hair catches fire. "Oh sticks!" He shrieks jumping back letting go of me. Everything is flaming, my limbs, torso, head. I can feel my hair floating around  
me like a wind is making it fly. I can see everyone panicking. I can briefly hear Percy yelling to get water before he remembers he practically is water. Yet I'm not worried of being put out because I know I can't be.

I meet his splash of water with my own wave of flames. I easily over power his water. Soon after everyone starts to almost cower away for me, even Annabeth looked defeated, I let the flames to begin to die down.

When the flames die down I see everyone is on the deck now, they had come rushing up when they heard all the gasps when the see me and it takes me a bit to realize I've had a wardrobe change. Instead of the pyjamas I had borrowed  
I was in a flowing red gown. Ending in the front just above my knees and trailing behind me for a few feet. Sleeves that cover the full length of my arms and a plunging, yet not so that it would be considered slutty, neckline. I could feel my  
hair had been done up too and I rushed over to a mirror on the wall.

When I saw my hair I gasped too. It was no longer the black that it had mysteriously turned, but my natural blond. My eyes where still blue but that didn't bother me I liked my blue eyes. My hair was done up in an elegant messy bun with a few strands  
falling out to frame my face. I had a red and orange smokey eye for makeup, and red lipstick.

"You are not touching me with your beauty powers, my mom did that to me once and it was terrible." Piper tells me still cowering in a corner. Jason laughs at his girlfriends fear while Annabeth analyzes me like I'm one of her science experiments.

"Would you stop looking at me like that?" I ask all of them. Most of them look away except for Annabeth and Leo.

"I really hope I can do that to." Leo days bursting his torso into flames a look of concentration on his face.

"Leo!" Calypso yells at him, "stop it!"

When Leo does stop he's left standing in his under ware everything else turned to ash.

"I'm so glad calypso made you fire proof underwear." Nico states.

Leo turns to leave but I stop him. "Leo wait let me try something." I don'twait for him to ask what I'm doing I just reach a handout and cover him in flames. I'm expecting everyone to scream but I guess they all remember he has no problems  
with fire.

When I release him from his firey cage he's dressed in a pair of jeans and black shirt that reads "The Big Pig Mountain Bike Race," decorated with a red big on a bike.

"What the hell is the "big pig?" He asks glancing pointedly at me.

"Read the rest of the shirt hothead, it's a mountain bike race which I hold a lot of records for." I say hands on hips.

Percy jumps up from his spot on the floor yelling, "Do me! Do me!" Everyone chuckles except for Hazel who just looks confuse as to why everyone's laughing. Percy's face turns red, "that wasn't how I wanted that to sound." He mumbles.

Annabeth claps her hands asking for everyone's attention, "Listen up guys! The most important thing right now is getting to camp half blood. Leo how far away are we,"

"We'll be there by tonight."

"Good. Elly should be claimed by the end of tonight then."

"Or right now but I mean that glowing thing could be something else I have no idea whose symbolthat is." Frank says pointing above my head. A glowing sunflower was dancing just above my head shimmering like the sun.

"Is that Apollos sign?" I ask.

"No," Annabeth says, "it's Helios. But that's not possible he's faded. He faded a long time ago." She says. But he couldn't have been, that would mean I'm centuries old.

"Would that make her a Demi-Titan?" Percy says. Piper smacks him in the back of the head earning a fist bump from Hazel.

"Leo,get festus to speed up, if Elly's a daughter of a Titan we aren't safe."  
 **  
**

 **I really hoped you liked the chapter! I've actually had a lot of fun writing this. I know the chapters are short and I'd loved to make them longer but I've been having a hard time latley to find time so I've been making them a minimum of 1500 words.**

 ****

 **Thank you so much to avalsawesome for reviewing.**

 ****

 **How's everyone liking the story so far idlove to know also what do you think about Elly being a daughter of Helios.**

 ****

 **Hope you all enjoyed! -Avril**


	6. Chapter 5

I had gone back down to the infirmary to take a quick nap until we arrived at camp. Quickly changing my clothes into pyjamas, this whole fire clothes changing thing is pretty freaking awesome. I feel like Elsa except warmer.

"Elly we're here and Chiron wants to meet you!" I hear piper call from outside the door.

"You can just come in piper it's not like I was doing anything!" I call back to her. She opens the door letting a cool breeze sweep across the floor.

"Chiron wants to meet you, so get changed I don't really think you want the whole camp seeing you in your pjs," She says "but then again who really cares."

"I'm not going to be changing." I say, a forever hungry shirt and hamburger pyjama pants was fine with me.

"Okay then let's go." She turns around leaving me to flip off the bed landing on my butt with a loud thunk."

"Owwww,"I grumble rubbing my rear, "that hurt." My voice almost whines.

"Come on lazy bones let's go. You don't want to keep the whole camp waiting do you?" She says appearing in the door way hands on hips.

"I don't care if they stay waiting, they've gone their whole lives without me what's a few more minutes gonna do?" I say smirking like the smartass I am.

"My word Elly lets go!" Pipes up a new voice from behind piper. Hazel jumps out and skips over to me. She grabs my wrist and literally drags me out the door.

"How are you so tiny but have so much muscle?!" I ask in astonishment.

"I'm a demigod Elly, you'll be like this soon." Great this place isn't like the summer camp I went to when I was younger. I let out a groan and she chuckles at me.

"You might want to walk the stairs, I doubt you want your head hitting every one." I hear piper laugh at me as I stand up with a frown on my face.

"Stop laughing at me." This just makes Piper laugh harder at me. I begin to climb the stairs dragging my feet.

"Oh stop being like this Elly belly it isn't even morning." Hazel chuckles.

"So I just woke up." They both laugh at me like they know something I don't.

I open the door leading to the deck and see we're yet again parked on land. The rest of the crew are off the ship talking, hugging, and high-fiving a bunch of other kids. Piper and Hazel jump over the ship and climb down the ladder joining their friends.

"Hey Elly come down and join us!" I hear Leo call up. Almost every head turns up towards me. One pretty girl standing next to Piper speaks up, "that's her? I thought she'd be prettier." She says in a snotty voice.

"Now now drew don't be mean." I look over towards Percy to see a man in a wheelchair sitting next to him. His grey hair swept up on one side like he just got out of bed and a beard down to his shoulders.

"I'm guessing you're the Chiron dude. I guess they didn't mean literally when they said you were a horse." Chiron smiles at me before moving the blanket on his lap and standing up. I don't really know what I expected to see. But it was far from horse  
legs.

"How on earth did your legs fit in there! It's like my friend Stacy's bra!" A wave of laughter goes through the crowed.

Someone calls out, "I like her!" Another one yells, "is she a child of Hermes!" I find the kid in the crowed, he has sandy blond hair and a mischievous grin.

"No. I'm a daughter of Helios." His smile falters for a second then he laughs.

"She's funny too. I'm guessing you haven't been claimed yet." Another boy who looks just like him cracks up beside him.

"Conner she's not lying." Annabeth says. Fierce whispers break out I catch a few.

"How's that possible?"

"I thought he faded!"

"Wait wasn't Helios a Titan?"

"Does that mean she's evil?"

Everyone seems to come to the same conclusion and backs away from me. I look at the girl Drew she's whispering like everyone else but is giggling.

"What's so funny?" I ask her. She looks up and smirks.

"Your clothes. You look homeless." The group around Piper bursts out laughing, she gives them all dirty looks and a few stop.

"Well then," I say, "let's change that then." Before I burst into flames I hear Leo mutter, "here we go again." I let the flames race from my toes to the top of my head. I have an outfit in mind my favourite one from back home. I let my bare feet  
slid into camo 'muck' boots, let my hamburger pyjama pants turn into light blue skinny jeans, and my forever hungry t-shirt turn into a plaid button. Finally I let the flames race up to my hair feeling the blonde locks go into a loose curl.

"Oh my gods! Do me! Do me! Do me!" The girls from pipers group scream.

"See!" Percy exclaims, "I'm not the only one!" Hazel and Annabeth both reach up to slap the back of his head.

A bell goes off from somewhere nearby and everyone turns to walk towards a structure facing the ocean.

Percy and Chiron have a heated discussion before Percy turns to follow the rest.

"Elly follow me to the big house will you?" He asks sitting back down in his wheelchair.

"Uh yeah sure."

OoOoo

"Who filmed that video?" I ask Chiron after the orientation video.

"Apollo. You'll meet him soon enough." He says. Busing himself with poring tea. "What do you take in your tea Elly."

"Nothing." I respond.

Chiron gives a small chuckle, "every child was different. Percy I don't even think had tea, Annabeth took it with tons of honey, the stolls stole my sugar bowl instead." I laugh along with him.

"Who's the stolls?" I ask him.

"The boy you told your godly parent to and the boy next to him. Children of Hermes." He hands me my tea and I take a sip. It's cold.

"Um Chiron do you have any warm tea instead?" I ask him. He stops in the middle of blowing on his tea, "pardon my dear?"

"Warm tea, this teas cold." Now he just looks confused. He got himself warm tea and gave me cold water, for whatever reasons are beyond me.

"It's steaming Elly." He tells me. I glance down at me cup and my lips form and o shape.

"I'm starting to hate being like Elsa." I mumble to myself. Chiron bursts out laughing again. "Oh Elly." In a much whiter voice he says, "so much like your mother."

"What? My mother?" I stand up knocking over the tea pot, sending it crashing to the floor. Chitons face goes white, I wasn't supposed to hear that last part.

"Your mother," he starts carefully, "is a demigod like you." That explains a lot actually. When I was about three I had a dream, at least my mother told me it was a dream every time I asked about it. I was playing in our yard, which ended right where  
the forest started, I had gotten to close to the edge and my mom started yelling at me from the garden.

"Elly! Don't go there!" She had called. A growl breathed down my neck from behind me. I remember turning around and seeing the biggest dog I had ever seen. It's nose was touching my nose and the wind felt like it stopped. Then I was flying back. Caught  
by flames.

My mother stood in front of me, a thin, long knife in each hand.

"Go back to hell, hellhound." She spoke in her scary calm voice when she was angry. The beast glanced at me and huffed.

"She's not for you, any of you, ever." The beast nodded it's head and gave her a state like I'll be back. He turned around and disappeared in the shadows.

"Elly?" Chiron questioned me.

"Uh yeah sorry," I said coming out of my stupor, "who's child was she?"

"Hephaestus." I guess that makes sense on some levels she always had a shop in the back yard.

"Is he the God of gardens too?" I ask. My mum had always been in the garden more then she had her shop.

"No he's not." Chiron says watching me like I might start breaking at the seems.

"Your mother had a good friend from the Demeter cabin. It's very uncommon for a Greek demigod to live a long life so her good friend didn't make it. I imagine your mothers favourite flower were lilies." They are her favourite flowers but why does he keep  
using the past tense.

"Chiron what happened to my mother?" About a month ago she went to Switzerland for a ski trip with a couple of friends.

"She never left for her ski trip Elly, she came here. She was attacked before she got passed the borders. She told Leo who was the one to find her, to get you and bring you here. It was only a coincidence that you happened to be part of the next great  
prophecy. She also told instructed him to give you these." When he was done Chiron held out two gold bracelets, my mothers.

"Why did she want me to have these?" I ask him. She always told me they were worthless, and that she only wore them because my father gave them to her.

"Put them on and flick your wrist outward." I do as he says and two thin, long knives jump into my hands.

"Now my dear, tell me about your step father."

 **Okayyyy there it is. I'm not sure if this is good or not, I kinda just wrote this in the middle of the night but oh well.**

 ****

 **Thank you to avalsawesome for reviewing they always make my day.**

 ****

 **Depending on how much I write this week I might update twice but no promises. Hope you all had an awesome Halloween. Tell me what you**

 **Think of the story.**

 ****

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **-avril**


	7. Chapter 6

"Now dear tell me about your step father" Chiron said sipping his tea.

"Why do you want-" I started to ask but was cut off by a girl barging in.

"Chiron the meetings ready to start." She said. She was a big girl, not in a bad way. She had muscles but not so it made her look masculine just so that you'd fear her.

"Thank you Clarisse I'll be right down." Chiron said dismissing her.

"Would you like to come Elly?" He asks me. Why the hell not I think.

"Sure."

OoOoo

The meeting was like a meeting I'd imagine a frat house having. All of the counsellors from the cabins gathered around a ping pong table with snacks. One boy was eating the ping pong balls with cheese.

"How can you eat that stuff?" I ask him wrinkling my nose up.

"Oh the ping pong ball? I'm a-" he starts but I cut him off.

"No the processed cheese." He makes a confused face.

"You don't want to know why I'm eating ping pong balls?" He asks still confused. The people around the table I know chuckle.

"Elly's not the typical kid we get here." I hear Piper say.

"You could say that again." I hear Hazel laugh. Chiron clears his throat and everyone quiets down.

"Let's talk about the prophecy now. Can someone repeat it so anyone who has not heard knows it please?" He asks. Everyone turns to me.

"Oh no no no, I can't I don't even remember it." I say stepping back with my hands in the air.

"Oh yes you can Elly, you mumble it to yourself every night." Leo says with a pointed look.

"How do you know that?"I ask, "you know what doesn't matter. Here we go. Um,

Eleven demigods will save them all  
A blue eyed girl will lead them strong  
Flames from a hand will burn tall  
And one of their lives will be all wrong  
When the clock tower reaches dawn  
Another era will have begun." I look around the room not sure of what to do now. "What now?" I ask

"Now we decode it." A red headed girl says.

Percy looks up and smiles at the girl,  
"Well the eleven demigods are most likely me, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, calypso, Leo, Nico, Will, Hazel, Jason, and Elly. The blue eyed girl who will lead us strong is probably Elly, the flames from a hand that's either Leo or Elly. Not sure what the next  
line is, and the clock tower and era part have me stumped." Annabeth nods at him like a teacher would a student. Percy rolls his eyes.

"Um does anyone know what kind of clock tower?" I ask looking around.

The red headed girl looks up, "Uh no I don't thing so." She says curiously.

"Do you know of a clock tower Elly?" Chiron asks.

"Well theirs the one in London that everyone knows about, and I'd love to go to London, but my guess is it probably has to be something, oh I don't know, significant to one of us. And well my dad, step dad whatever he is, just happens to have a board  
shop in this old converted church that has a huge clock." I can feel the deep blush on my face as I look down at the table.

"Well it looks like we know where we're going now." Percy claps his hands, "you just need to get a project from the oracle now." He says.

"Why do I need another prophecy?" I ask confused.

"Because you're the one leading the quest and we need to see if it's going to go well or not." The red head says.

"Okay that's reasonable where do I find the oracle?" The red head puts up her hand, "I'm the oracle."

OoOoo

After I got the prophecy from the oracle who I later found outs name is Rachel, I immediately went to find Leo. Everyone I talked to told me to go to bunker nine but I had no idea where that was.

"Percy! Percy! I need your help," I called running up to him he'd just been walking to his cabin, "I need help finding bunker nine can you help me?" I ask. Percy smiles, "yeah of course, it's just this way." He says leading the way towards the forest.

We walk for a bit in an almost awkward but not quite silence. I'm racking my brain to find something to say I don't even hear Percy when he asks me something.

"Pardon?" I ask him.

"I said how are you liking camp so far?"he repeats himself.

"It's okay I mean I haven't even spent a full day here so I can't exactly answer that." Honestly I loved it here. Mostly everyone I've met has been kind to me.

"That makes sense. The first while I was here I was in the big house being babysat by Annabeth. First thing she ever said to me was 'you drool when you sleep.'" He mimics Annabeths voice failing miserably.

I laugh at him. We continue to walk towards bunker nine now in a comfortable silence.

"Do you think I'll ever see my family again?" I ask him. He doesn't even hesitate before answering, "yep I think you will. Being a demigod isn't all that great at times, but it's brought a lot of good to my life. My moms married now to someone she actually  
loves and is also pregnant. I have Annabeth who I would never had met, I also have a brother Tyson he's a cyclops you'll meet him eventually. None of that would have happened. I've lost a lot of friends and put my mom in danger I had to grow up fast  
even though at times it doesn't seem like I did at all." He pauses after his speech to look at me, "if you want to see your family again Elly you need to fight to."

I think about his speech for a while. He's right I can't change anything that's happened. My mothers gone, and I have a feeling I'll have more to loose. After this I'll most likely be held together by tape and glue. I'm lost in thought again.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Percy asks.

"Yes I do. Three brothers and a sister. My oldest brother Ted and my second oldest brother Sean are my half brothers, their dad died after Sean was born. Then I have my little brother Cooper and my younger sister Zoey their twins, three years old." Percy  
nods.

"You know their all you half siblings." He says not unkindly.

"Yeah I guess so." I reply.

We walk for a little while longer until we come to a big rock. Percy knocks on a section and it opens.

"Here you go. Bunker nine." He gestures for me to go in and I do.

"Thanks." I tell him as I pass.

"No problem."

I walk in using a small flame from my hand for light.

"Leo!?" I call out. I hear a crash and some rapid Spanish which I'm guessing was Leo swearing.

"Hothead! You in here?!" I call out stopping in my tracks waiting for a response.

"Yup I'm back her Elly!" I hear him call. I round a couple corners and see him look up.

"My moms dead." I manage to say before bursting into tears.

 **Little bit of a cliff hanger.**

 ****

 **Ski hills opening soon! AHHH I'm so excited!**

 ****

 **Okay okay avril get back on topic.**

 ****

 **Anywho does everybody get why I made Elly break down when she saw Leo? Or the tape and glue reference? Also I haven't done a disclaimer yet so yeah I don't own anything from the books.**

 ****

 **Thank you everyone who reviewed that's really the only way I know if someone's read my story.**

 ****

 **I hope you all enjoyed!**

 ****

 **-avril**


	8. Chapter 7

"Shhh shh shh." Leo try's to sooth me patting my back awkwardly.

"I know. I know. It's alright. It's going to be okay." He says. He's not helping.

"She's gone! My mother is gone!" An attack of sobs hit me like a train making it hard to breath. Leo stops talking and just sits there holding me in a tight hug.

"What do I do now?" I ask him. He sits for a bit before answering, "Now, you morn, later you fight." I chuckle lightly. He gives me a weird look and I chuckle a bit harder.

"That's what Percy said," I tell him, "except that was when he was telling me to fight to see my family. For all I know now my siblings could be dead too."

"What's your siblings like?" He asks me.

"My oldest brother Ted, he's like my father in a way, always telling me what to do. Sean my second oldest brother, he's the smart one, just became a surgeon. The twins Zoey and Cooper are three and they're not the kind of twins that like each other. Zoey's  
/very girly and loud and Coopers very sweet and shy." Leo sits there for a moment, "You sisters name is Cooper?" He asks me. I burst out laughing shaking my head no. He smiles as I stop laughing.

"Chiron told me my mother is," I take a breath before correcting myself, "was a child of Hephaestus." Leo smiles even wider.

"That makes you my niece, come to uncle Leo." He says. I smack his arm laughing at him. I chock back another sob.

"She would've liked you. Same sense of humour." I tell him leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Did you get the prophecy from Rachel?" He asks.

"Yeah yeah I did." I run my fingers through my hair a couple times letting flames put colourful streaks of blues all throughout the locks of blond.

"Do you want to share with me what this prophecy is?"

"No."

"Really?" He asks putting a hand on my shoulder with a 'honey please we both know your gonna tell me' look.

"I don't have a choice do I." I say to him, my tears long forgotten by now.

"No honey you really don't." He says giving me a false sympathetic smile. I take a breath before speaking the rhyme.

"In four days time all will start

Around the hands go

That twist the heart

They do not knowwho thy foe

But they do know who must go."

"I think that ones worse." Leo mutters. We sit there for a while in silence, both trying to figure out what this damn thing means.

"How the fuck did this happen?" I ask him, "one minute I'm stressing about forgetting to light the fire this morning, the next I'm stressing about prophecies and who's alive and dead. I used to be normal." Leo gives me a strange look.

"The 'normal' girls from the schools I went to before camp were makeup obsessed freaks, kinda like Aphrodite girls."

"Don't tell Piper that. She'd kill you." I say laughing.

OoOoo

Around the camp fire that night was when Chiron made me tell the prophecy for the quest.

"Does this mean the great project will start in four days time?" Someone asked? All eyes turned to Rachel.

"No the great prophecy isn't meant to happen yet, a puzzle piece isn't here yet. I'm pretty sure the prophecy means the quest will start soon." She answers.

"How do you know?" I ask her.

"It's a feeling I get, like listening to your gut." She tells me.

"If it's not the start of the great prophecy then why do all eleven of us have to go?" A wave of laughter erupts from the Aphrodite girls. I'm getting the feeling they don't like me.

"Only three people go one quests like this." Drew snickers. I roll my eyes preparing myself for possibly another round of laughing at me, "then what does it mean by 'but you do know who must go'?" The laughter comes again but this time they're just laughing  
/at me not because they know something I don't.

Rachel thinks for a minute or she's just listening to her gut again, "that parts for you to decide. Who do you feel must accompany you?" She asks. I look around. Piper is with her cabin so is Hazel, I'm sitting with Leo's cabin. I think for another few  
/minutes the whole camps eyes on me watching me decide. I already know Leo's going to come with me I just can't decide who else. I scan the crowd one more time until my eyes land on Annabeth. She gives a silent nod and that's all I need.

"Leo and Annabeth." My voice rings out over the crowd. Everyone from the Argo looks extremely confused since it was no secret Annabeth wasn't really fond of me. Chiron asks the two if they would like to go, they both nod.

OoOoo

Everyone continued on with the campfire like nothing happened then everyone went to bed right after. Some hushed conversations and odd looks my direction where shot at me all through the night.

The next morning I woke up in the Hephaestus cabin before anyone else did. Which was a huge shocker since I never woke up before any one else. Now I'm guessing it's just part of the Hephaestus blood line.

I slipped on my mothers bracelets and threwon some clothes for the day. I tiptoed out the door trying my best not to wake anyone up. I was not successful. I was out the door before I was forced to talk to anyone I didn't know.

I strolled around camp looking for somewhere to practice with the knives my mum left me.

I almost walked right past Percy waving me over.

"Hello." I say to him as I walk to the plateau area he was standing.

"Hey Elly you wanna practice those knives with me?" He asks.

"That's perfect actually I was just looking for somewhere to test them out." He gives me and odd look, "you haven't tried them yet?" I shake my head no, "do you know how to turn them into knives?" Again I shake my head no, "well looks like we have a lot  
/to practice than." This time I shake my head yes.

He shows me how to flip my wrists up and catch them in my hands. We go over that for a bit until he decides to show me a few ways to block attacks.

"Now with knives you want to be closer to your attacker so you can strike so don't be afraid to get in close." I nod a little on edge with the whole basis of using a weapon for harm.

He picks up a wooden sword apparently charmed so it will only leave a bruise. He swings towards my head and I put the knives in an x shape and crouching low to absorbed the impact of the blow. My arms shook from the force but I had no room to recover  
/because he was swinging at my side and fast. I swung my left arm down to stop the fast approaching sword. My left arm shook just like the last blow shook both of my arms. Percy swings the sword again at my ankles in an attempt to trip me. He trips  
/me.

I lay on the ground wheezing trying to catch the wind that was knocked out of me.

I hear laughing somewhere above me and find Annabeth doubled over.

I stand up and give her a sassy look, "don't laugh at me!" I call.

"I'm not laughing at you!" Annabeth says in between laughs, "I'm laughing at Percy! He had to do a cheap shot to beat you!" She falls over laughing again.

I stand there confused. He did like three hits and it was clear from the beginning that he was gonna beat me. I turn to Percy and he's beat red.

"She was not going to win." He mumbles.

"Oh she so was did you see the way her stance was and the way her arms shook but yet she still managed to block the next hit, if you had taught her to hit first I'd be packing you off to Will right now." Annabeth says still giggling.

"Here it's all in the shoulders Percy showed you to get in close but he didn't show you how to hit strong. When you stab you want to thrust forward but still keep a slight bend in the elbow, then when you go to pull out lean with the knife backwards so  
/you don't hurt your elbow." I go through the motion a couple of times on a dummy before she teaches me to swing. Again we go through that.

"Okay now we're going to verse." She pulls out to wooden daggers for the both of us.

"Here now get ready." I go into the stance she showed me. She lunges at me building her body for a stab, when I go to block she changes her body in an instance for a swing. Before she can leave a good sized bruise on my right side I grab her knife arm  
/with my right and stop the blow going in for a stab at her throat with my left. I stop the knife right above her throat.

"I'm sorry- I didn't mean- uh- sorry." I stutter feeling the heat rise to my face. She laughs again.

"Don't apologize I wasn't expecting you to act fast enough to actually grab my arm. It's good you caught me by surprise." I give her an odd look, "why are you being so nice to me all of the sudden?" I ask her. She looks over my shoulder and waved her  
/hand. I spin around to see Percy, he had been watching us and I had forgotten all about him.

"I figured since we're going to be on a quest together I might as well make sure your not going to get me killed, I can't look after both you and Leo." I smile at her briefly. A bell goes off signalling breakfast.

"Don't think this means I like youElly. But keep in mind you can still change that."

I try to respond but she was already walking away to breakfast.

 **I'm really late. I'm so sorry. I have a lot of excuse but I seriously doubt you all want to hear about them.**

 **Okay so tell me why you thought in the reviews. It can be anything really,what I should change about my writing if Ishould speed up the plot. I really love hearing from you guys. It always makes my day.**

 **Hope you enjoyed- avril**


	9. Chapter 8

I grab a bowl of Cheerios and walk back over to the Hephaestus table. Since all the cabins are dedicated to gods and not Titans they put me in the closest god that I was related to. At first they tried the Apollo cabin because Helios and Apollo are very  
similar, but I've never really been the best at singing or poetry, music, etc.

"Morning Elly." Everyone at the table says in unison. Now I'm not just worried about this quest but also what they have planed.

"What's wrong? What happened? Please don't hurt me. I swear I didn't do it." I rush my words in a deep panic to get out of whatever they're planning for me.

"Nothing's wrong, we were just talking about the breakfast today. Orange juice and honey nut Cheerios are our favourite."

"Funny must run in the family its my favourite too." Little Harley makes a face of disgust as he swallows his orange juice, "yuck this orange stuff is not my favourite." He takes another sip of it only to backwash the sip back into the drink.

"I'll be right back." I say I go back to the buffet thing they have set up, which is pretty strange because they usually just hand the food out and you get your drink by whispering into the cup you get. I pick up a glass of apple juice and walk  
back to the table.

"Here you go buddy," I tell Harley, "try this." He takes the cup and takes a sip. Enjoying this juice much better he pushes the orange juice away. I scrunch Up my nose which does not go unnoticed by Nyssa.

"You like orange juice but not Apple juice?" She asks questionably.

"Apple juice tastes like warm pee." I say forming my face in to a disgusted look.

"How do you know what pee tastes like?" Nyssa asks. Heat rushes to my face, "it's a long story." Leo leans forward, "we got time."

I take a breath before beginning, "my dads a trucker so when he's on the road and has no time to stop he pees into a bottle because that's just what you do. So one time when I got in the truck I saw a bottle filled with what I thought was Apple juice.  
And ah yeah you get the rest." I shiver with disgust remembering how I spat out the pee immediately. My dad laughed at me the whole time until we got home and then again when I got out of the bathroom from brushing my teeth.

Jake, Shane, Christopher, Harley, Nyssa, and Leo all move away from me while pushing there food away.

"For the record I was six." I say taking a bite out of my cereal.

"That doesn't help. You still drank your dads pee. That's nasty." Jake shakes his head.

I nod my head about to respond before the bell rings signalling that breakfast is over.

OoOoo

Later on in the day after I finished training with Annabeth, I made my way back to the Hephaestus cabin to shower.

As I approached the door I heard muffled voices. About to just barge in I stopped myself when I heard my name.

"Elly can't find out," I heard Nyssa saying, "it would ruin the whole surprise." Sounds of agreement are heard from the other cabin members.

Not wanting to know about the surprise I pushed the door open. All chatter stops.

"What's going on?" I ask them.

"N-n-nothing, I mean we're ah just eh. We were just.." Christopher tries but trails off. Nyssa gives him a disapproving look before answering, "we were discussing where we should put your bed. Since your not very handy with any of the Hephaestus skills  
except fire, we thought we could help you." Everyone nods very enthusiastically.

Harley starts yammering off about all of the cool stuff we could put on the bed.

"Um why do I need all this on a bed?" I ask.

"It's kind of like a tradition." Leo explains. And with that they began working on my bed.

OoOoo

When my bed was completed with a flat screen tv, blankets with adjustable temperature, eye ball rattling speakers, and much much more, the cabin headed out to dinner because they worked through lunch. I had brought them snakes and water but most of them  
just waved a hand in thanks and began working again.

We all settled down for dinner whispering into our glasses what we wanted to drink that night. I had begun making comfortable conversation with the table when Chiron's voice boomed throughout the dinning pavilion.

"We have four very special guests joining us today, they will be staying until Elly's quest leaves in two days. If they wish to stay longer, they are perfectly welcome too, the decision is theirs. Please welcome Ted, Sean, Zoey, and Cooper." My fork drops  
into my plate. I glance around my table waiting for someone to cave and yell, "JK!" Maybe with an added jazz hands affect.

I peal my gaze away to look at the people who just appeared. Sean stands with Cooper in his arms while Ted looks around beat red with Zoey doing a queen wave in his arms.

Hesitantly I walk towards them, as if they weren't real. I was so convinced I would never see them again, and yet here they are.

"Why are you guys here?" I ask them. Ted pulls out a beaded necklace, the one mom gave to him as a college gift. I remember the look of shock on his face when he saw it, she had never taken it off. A fact I found silly since she said she got it at summer  
camp. Now I know what she means, I can't imagine living without this place now.

"The story's mom told me and Sean when we were younger, she told you too but you were to young, they're true-"

"Not that we can say we're surprised." Sean cuts him off setting Cooper down to give me a big hug. Ted and I just nod towards eachother neither of us ever being the touchy kind of family. Cooper hugs my legs and I have no idea where Zoey went, I can hear  
her voice coming from over where the Aphrodite cabin sits.

"But how did you get here?" I continue to question them.

"A satyr showed up told us about you and this place, told us about mom... and what happened. Normally we wouldn't have believed it-" again Sean cuts Ted off.

"Normally we wouldn't even be home! But since Dad left and is nowhere to be found, this was the only option for Zoey and Cooper."

"Wait what? Dad left?" Out all five of us Ted is the only one who calls dad by his actual name. Having known are real dad prior to his death he just calls dad Edward.

"It's just us now Elly. Chiron said we could stay here. Ted and I will during the summer but when school starts back up again we can't. Your gonna have to stay here too." Sean tells me. When the stray tear falls down my cheek he wipe my face.

"Tears can be for later. It will have to be for later. The only people who can cry right now are Zoey and Cooper. Stay strong Elly. Your strong now, but stand tall and strong, keep your chin up." Ted speaks his words like he's talking to himself. He probably  
is talking to himself. Strength is something we value in our family. Not physical strength but emotional.

"Elly!" I hear Leo call from behind me, "why don't you introduce me to my nephews and nieces!" Ted and Sean look confused, while the twins look ecstatic.

"Guys this is Leo, I guess he's our uncle."

"Uncle Leo!" Zoey calls as she wraps her arms around him. Cooper waddles over and grabs his hand, a huge smile on his face.

"This is Ted and I'm Sean." Sean introduces them and they begin talking for a while. I make a quick escape and run over to sit by Nyssa.

"Did you guys plan all this?" I ask her.

"Well we weren't about to do nothing for your birthday." She tells me. I had completely forgotten about my own birthday.

"You forgot about your birthday didn't you?" I hear Piper laugh behind me. I turn around to see her and Hazel holding a huge cake.

"Yeah I did, but now I'm glad someone remembered for me." I laugh as everyone joins in to sing happy birthday.

OoOoo

Mostly everyone's asleep now and I can't help but feel almost at peace for a moment. Nobody yelled at me today or told me I would probably die on my quest, which has been happening a lot lately, really only from Drew and her friends. Everything was as  
close to perfect as it could get.

 **So so so sorry for the late update.**

 ****

 **For about the next two weeks I will not have any wifi so now more updates from me :(**

 ****

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 ****

 **-avril**


	10. Chapter 9

Tomorrow I leave. I can feel the butterflies swarming my stomach. My siblings being here just makes leaving that much harder. Mostly because I'm not sure if I'm coming back.

The monsters everyone keeps telling me about, I'm not sure if they're real. The descriptions I hear sound so much like make believe I can't wrap my head around them being real.

Annabeths been training me nonstop, every chance we get we're down there. I think I'm growing on her though, she doesn't always seem so mad around me.

Sitting up in my newly made bed, by the oh so kind Hephaestus kids, I catch a wiff of myself and make a disgusted face.

I start counting back to the last time I had had a shower, and I can't remember. Jumping up I begin a search for the bathroom.

Finding the room I begin the shower. The water soothes all the acing muscles I wasn't even aware I had. How did I go three days without a shower? Normally I can't even go a day.

Just washing my hair and soaping up got boring so I started singing my heart out. I jumped back from Adele to  
Some black keys, through in some zz ward and monsters of men. Basically all the snippets from songs I like that I could remember.

When the hot water ran out I jumped out. My logic of course for using all the hot water, i hadn't showered in three days, and I think it would be best for everyone if I made absolutely sure the stank was gone.

But of course Nyssa didn't see this. She stood outside the door tapping her foot repeatedly holding a towel and a bottle of two in one shampoo.

"Don't tell me you used all the hot water." She said, very annoyed.

I stood there still. Not moving or making any attempt to speak. She huffed and pushed passed me.

"Your lucky I like you Elly!"

I glance at the clock and see that I'm supposed to meet Annabeth in fifteen. Shiiiit. My hair is not going to be dry in time. Throwing it back in a quick French braid I run out to the arena. In the time it took me to get dressed and braid my hair  
I was late.

Just like Nyssa, Annabeth stood there, tapping her foot and a look of impatience.

"Elly! What the hell! I expect you to be here on time for at least our last training session."

"I'm only one minute late." I say to her, getting really annoyed with people getting annoyed with me.

"I expect you to be on time when we are training for a dangerous mission." Her face was starting to turn odd colours, but luckily before she could explode, Cooper ran up.

Cooper ran right to me and raised his arms above his head in a way that obviously said, "pick me up."

I picked him up and looked at Annabeth, I could tell she still wasn't happy with me but was gonna hold it in while Cooper was here.

"Let's just train Elly." Annabeth says giving me a pointed look.

"Yup. Okay Coop you can watch over there." I set him down and he runs over to the rock I had pointed at.

Annabeth and I train for a while not yet sparring just going over the moves she had shown me and a few new ones that might come in handy. She criticizes my ever move. It seems every stance I take is incorrect and ever swing I make doesn't have enough  
force to it.

"No keep your left hand raised here, and your right positioned over your stomach. Other wise as you make the swing with your left you'll have no protection anywhere."

When sparring finally came I glanced over to Cooper and saw that Zoey and Ted where there too. Sean was still with Chiron probably working out the details of their stay. I glance back towards Annabeth and see she's already ready, I take a defensive stance  
and raise my knives. As I expected she makes the first swing. Her knife comes hurtling towards my face and I block the blow with my right hand. My brain has no time to conjure up a plan of attack because she's already swinging again this time  
with her left instead of her right. Neither of my hands where ready for a blow towards my stomach so I do the only thing I can think of, jump back. My jump wasn't quick enough and her knife nicks my stomach, a sharp sting starts to spread.

This time I have time, I swing my left arm to her belly while my foot kicks her feet out from under her. If I had thought it would be easier with her on the ground I was wrong, Annabeth is just as deadly on the ground as she is on her feet. She does almost  
a turtle spin on her back and kicks my feet out as well. Before I can even think about getting up her knife is at my throat and she has won.

"Every time." I groan. Annabeth laughs and is about to reply before a scream of fury is heard.

We both turn to see Cooper running towards us at full speed.

"What is he doing?" Annabeth asks me. I shake my head and shrug my shoulders to show I have no idea. Cooper stops running about ten feet away from us, he's anger visible from where we were. He lifts one hand and points at Annabeth, suddenly she's being  
lifted off of me by... Sunflowers? Her knife drops from her hand and the sunflowers wrap around her until all that is visible is her face.

"Don't hurt Elly!" Cooper yells. The most words I've ever heard him speak in front of someone he didn't really know.

Not a second later she was released, and Cooper ran towards me. I pulled him in for a hug which he gladly returned. Zoey ran up after too.

"Sorry Elly we were going to tell you about the magic flowers but we didn't want to mess with the quest."

"Wait what? You two knew?" Zoey nodded and lifted her hand making purple flowers plant themselves in the ground.

 **So uh yeah, I'm back!**

 ****

 **Kind of**

 ****

 **I'm not sure yet, I got in a writing mood today because I was bored so I decided to finish this one off real quick and post it just to give y'all and update.**

 ****

 **The hill I train at for snowboarding just closed last Sunday so it's most likely you'll get a few updates from me.**

 ****

 **For anyone who cares, in highschool provincials I got 10th in the province, so I am the tenth best female snowboarder out of all the high schools in my province! Go me! All of my other races I did very well, placing either very high or being the top female to compete overall.**

 ****

 **Thank you for reading the new chapter, and not hating me for not updating for so long!**

 ****

 **-avril**


End file.
